


Paradoxe Des Jumeaux

by orphan_account



Category: Hannibal (TV), Relevés - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Mental Illness, NC-17, Porn, Smut, dark!Will, empathy moment, wolf trap
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-16
Updated: 2013-08-16
Packaged: 2017-12-23 16:14:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/928534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Abigail gets Will to take her home to Wolf Trap and something unexpected happens.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Paradoxe Des Jumeaux

**Author's Note:**

> Episode is Relevés but I'm sure you would know that as soon as you started reading.

Title: Paradoxe Des Jumeaux  
Author: Julianathursday  
Rating: NC-17 Smut  
Characters: Will Graham/Abigail Hobbs  
Fandom: Hannibal (TV)  
Disclaimer: I do not own them. Please don’t sue me.  
Setting: Relevés Hospital Scene with Will and Abigail  
Word Count:4, 044

Will looked calmly back at Abigail as he held her hands in the hospital. It was nice to talk to someone else that understood. Sure plenty of people he knew had killed before but with Abigail it was different somehow. It was both of theirs first kills and it almost felt like they had a bond because of that. He listened intently as she talked, even finding himself making eye contact with her. It did make you powerful, unlike anything he could ever explain, but she knew. He rubbed the top of her hand lightly. Will had come here to ask her to fly to Minnesota with him but he was starting to think differently. After talking to her he knew she wouldn’t be able to handle it. She was just making progress and he didn’t want to be the one to mess that up. He would have to work this kink out somehow. He started to let go of Abigail’s hands and she gave resistance. He smiled and remained leaning forward their hands together. He gently rubbed hers with his thumb. It seemed to make her light up and to bring her a little bit of happiness gave him a bit too. And he needed it as bad as she did. Will gave her hands a squeeze and let go of them. 

“Well, I think I’m going to go.” He said almost in a whisper. His eyes were fixed on his boots. 

Will stood up and grabbed his jacket off the back of his chair. When he turned back around he was met by Abigail. As hard as Will tried not to his eyes were drawn to hers. They looked as lost and as empty as he felt on the inside.

“Can I come with you?”

Will was taken back for a minute. He wasn’t sure how to answer her. He didn’t know why she would want to come home with him and if Alana found out…

“I hate this place, Will. I want to be where I know someone, where I can feel comfortable.”

Will looked over Abigail’s shoulder as he spoke. “I have a lot of dogs and the house…

“I don’t care. I just want to get out of this place. Would you want to be locked up inside here?”

Will shivered at the thought. That was one of his biggest fears. Like he had told Jack; he became nervous just by walking inside mental facilities. He couldn’t help but relate to her urgency.

“You can’t tell Alana or Hannibal.”

Abigail smiled and it made him smile. “I won’t I promise. This beats climbing over the wall and sitting in the woods.”

Will told the front desk he would be taking Abigail for the night and she collected everything she needed. He watched her as she shoved clothes in her bag and there seemed to be a permanent grin on her face. It made Will wonder what was going on inside her head. That was something he often found himself doing. If he could just understand how someone worked then maybe he could understand himself. Though, that task always proved hard to do when he didn’t care for social interaction. Sure he was partaking in it but this had all been forced social interaction. 

“All ready.” He heard her say, breaking the silence.

Will nodded at her and turned around, heading for the door. The thought entered his mind of how long he was allowed to keep Abigail out. When Hannibal had checked her out she was only gone a few hours and he made her come back to the hospital to sleep. A horrible idea came into his head but he couldn’t help but grin. He could always say he didn’t remember any of it. Using his problems as an excuse was pretty low. He didn’t know if he could actually do it. He would just have to be in the situation to see.

The car ride was quiet the whole way. Will kept his eyes fixed on the road in front of him. Every so often he would glance over at Abigail to see her looking up at the stars. She had the window rolled down and her head slightly out the window. Will remember how he would do that when he was kid. He was beginning to think he had done the right thing by checking her out. Sure he might not be the most stable person at the moment but they could help each other. He saw the same pain in her eyes that he feels every day. She seemed to be so happy just by looking at the night’s sky. He knew the closer they got to Wolf Trap that more stars would fill the sky. He can remember many nights sitting on his porch getting lost in the abyss that were the stars above him. As they pulled into his driveway he heard Abigail roll up the window. He pulled up to his little house and turned the engine off. He turned and looked at her.

“This is it.”

“It seems so peaceful. I need peaceful.” Abigail replied but as if she was talking to someone else.

Will watched her grab her bag and climb out of the car. She was still talking and he assumed to herself. It was low and under her breath. If there was one thing he knew you could be your own best friend. He thought about asking her if she was in fact talking to herself but thought better of it. After everything she had been through talking to herself seemed mild in comparison. He shook his head and rolled his eyes. Who was he to be judging someone else about their idiosyncrasies? He soaked himself and his bed in sweat every single night and had woke up on his roof in his underwear. Then there was the time he was brought home by cops because they found him wandering down the highway, again in his underwear. He walked up the porch and to the door where Abigail was waiting. He unlocked the door and they were both greeted by the dogs. Winston was the first to say hello. Will gave a half smile as he watched Abigail take the time to pet each one of them. Once they all had their attention they went their separate ways. Winston jumped up in the middle of the bed and made himself comfortable.

“Your bed is in the living room?” Abigail asked confusion on her face

Will looked out the window. “It’s so I can hear if anyone drives up. It’s just peace of mind for me.”

Abigail nodded her head as if that was good enough of an explanation for her. Will watched her look around the room. She still holding her bag and standing awkwardly in the middle of the room. Will took a deep breath; make the best of the situation. He took her bag from her and placed it on his yellow recliner and he motioned for her to sit down in the brown one.

“No couch but you can have the bed. I change the sheets every night.”

He heard her laugh. “I didn’t know you were OCD.”

Will let it go. It was better letting her think he had a touch of OCD rather than telling her the truth. And the truth at this moment was he was worried he could black out at any minute and not remember a single thing that happened. He was trying desperately to hold onto reality but it didn’t really work like that. He didn’t have much control over it. If it was going to happen he would just wake up hours later usually in a different location.

“I’ll sleep on the floor.” He said simply.

He watched as she looked down at the floor. “Don’t you think that will be a little on the cold side?” Will could tell by the expression on her face the gears inside were turning and he wasn’t sure he was going to be comfortable with the output. “You can just sleep in the bed with me. We are adults.”

Will shifted uncomfortably on his feet. “I’m bit more of an adult than you are Abigail. I will get by the fireplace with the dogs. I will be fine.”

His eyes followed her as she shrugged and flopped down in the middle of the bed, startling Winston sending him flying off the bed. 

“If killing makes you feel so powerful then what stops you from doing it again and again?” Abigail asked, her eyes fixated on the ceiling.

Will sat down in his brown recliner and stared towards her general location, a bit taken by her question. He knew exactly what he wanted to say but he didn’t know how to say it. The words weren’t forming right in his head. He took another deep breath and tried his best to respond without sounding like a second grade teacher.

“You don’t just kill to kill, Abigail. There has to be so many things in place before you take that step. It’s not a decision you just make.”

He saw her sit up. “Like with my Dad?”

“Yes. He had already killed so many and was attempting to kill you when I killed him. I didn’t think about pulling the trigger in that moment because the circumstances in front of me told me I didn’t have to.”

He looked off in the distances as she started to advance towards him. She sat down on the floor, right in front of his chair. Will wasn’t sure what was happening but he was sure he was uncomfortable with it. Only hours ago he was holding her hands and rubbing them for comfort and now he felt like he couldn’t breathe.  
He closed his eyes and took a deep breath. He wanted to empathize with her. Then maybe he could understand. She seemed to be wanting for something she didn’t have. Needing it. Yearning for it. Aching for it. Her face had two sides; one covered in hopelessness the other in desperation. Her eyes were the bluest of blue and only reflected need. He felt there was something he could do but he didn’t know what. He kept his eyes on her watching her change with every second. The need in her eyes turned to desire and the train clog finally clicked into place, his eyes growing wide. He opened his eyes, startled for a moment.

“And how did it make you feel again, Will?” She whispered.

Will shifted in his chair. His eyes darted all over the room looking for a way out. 

“Tell me, Will.” He swallowed hard as she stood up, their face together. “Powerful? Do you like feeling powerful?”

He just stared back at her, his expression blank. What had gotten into her? This was not the Abigail Hobbs they all knew. She didn’t act like this. Then he remembered earlier at the hospital. He should have never taken her hands. He remembered rubbing them and cursed himself silently. He led her on, making her think he wanted something more than he did. His lip twitched as she started to lean in for a kiss. Will jump up in the chair and climb over the side. 

“I thought you, I mean earlier when we were...

“I’m going to take you back, Abigail. Please get your stuff.”

“You were the one rubbing my hands and telling me how powerful you felt.”

“And I realize now that I never should have done that. It was a mistake. I didn’t know…just please get your stuff.”

Will could feel his cheeks burning. He was more embarrassed than he was anything else. He couldn’t believe he allowed himself to be in this situation. This was why he didn’t like social interaction. He obviously still didn’t know what was proper and what wasn’t. His dogs were so much easier. He thought he was just having a conversation with her, holding her hands for comfort. If anything he thought he was acting like a father figure to her.  
He watched as she grabbed her bag, her eyes refusing to meet his. He didn’t mean to embarrass her but he was pretty embarrassed himself. He knew things were going to be awkward around each other for a while if not from now on. He instantly began wondering what he was going to tell Hannibal and Alana.

He watched as Abigail opened the door and he slammed it closed. Grabbing her by the waist he spun her around and roughly pressed his mouth to hers, demanding access inside. As she opened her mouth his tongue traced the inside of mouth, exploring every crevasse. He sucked at her tongue fighting a moan as his cock grew hard, throbbing in his pants. He aggressively pulled back, biting her bottom lip before letting it go. He looked at Abigail her desperation fading, her blue eyes lit up in desire. He pushed her backwards slamming her into the door. He ran his hands up her shirt ripping it off. His hands instinctively ran to her bra, popping it lose. He took her breast in his mouth and bit the nipple smiling as Abigail cried out. He pushed against her hard as if she could move the door. He pulled at his shirt not caring if he ripped it. When it did rip buttons flew all over the room. He leaned back into Abigail for a kiss. Again he was rough. Controlling. Demanding. Abigail only squirmed underneath him. Will ran his hand in between her legs and smiled at the heat radiating from her. 

He took a step back. “Take them off” He barked.

He watched as she unbuttoned her pants and pulled them over her hips. Will’s eyes were locked onto her beautifully shaped body. He could feel his whole body tingling as she pulled them over her hips and down to her feet. He moved back into her and dropped to his knees. He moved to her clit flicking at it with his tongue. Her moaning and squirming only fueled him. He created a tight suction around her and aggressively worked his tongue on her throbbing clit. He slid a finger inside, smiling at how wet she already was. He slid another finger in and worked them in and out as he continued to suck at her clit. Just as her body started to shake, release nearing, he pulled back, letting her want and ache for him. He stood up and looked at her. Her face showing desperation and he felt proud of himself.

“Tell me you want it.” Will growled.

“I want it so bad.”

“What do you what?”

“I want you to make me come.”

Will gave her what could only be described as an evil smile. He dropped back down to his knees, pulling her hips to him. She was covered in chill bumps. He hadn’t felt this good in years. Controlling. Dominating. Dictating. He sealed his mouth back around her clit and slid his two fingers back inside her. It only took a moment before Abigail’s hands were in his hair. He felt her pelvic muscles contract around his fingers as she cried out his name. She twitched against him letting the pleasure wash over her. She writhed against the door, calling Will’s name. He removed his mouth and his fingers and stood up to meet her gaze. Her breath was heavy and sweat covered her face. You could see the submission in her eyes and Will smiled. He slowly unbuttoned his pants and pulled them to his feet. Next he pulled down his boxer briefs freeing his cock from its restraints. It was standing full attention. He smiled as Abigail’s eyes fell upon it, her eyes widening. Will pushed her back making sure she was completely against the door. He grabbed her leg and rested it on his hip. He tried to keep his cool as he stepped into her. He rubbed his cock against her clit, teasing her. Abigail pushed into him, moaning. He knew she wanted him in her and he felt so powerful. She leaned into him trying to kiss him and he denied her request. She laid her head back against the door. He could see the desperation in her eyes as he continued to tease her. He wanted her to yearn for him. He wanted to know he controlled every second and there was nothing she could do. He had all the power and she was helpless. The thought made his cock throb and he tried to hide his excitement. Then without warning he slammed inside her. Abigail yelled out in surprise as he penetrated deep inside her. He began to move his hips rapidly, pulling himself almost completely out before slamming back inside again. He tried to cover his moans as her wetness surrounded him but it was no use. With each slam inside her he made low groans. He tried not to smile as Abigail cried out his name. He bit his bottom lip as her hands ran to his back, her nails dragging down it, digging in deep. Will responded by biting her hard on her neck causing her to cry out. He didn't care that it was in plain view. He wanted everyone to know that she couldn't stop him. He marked her showing his power. He wrapped his arm around her waist picking her up. He spun them around, falling onto the bed. He continued his hard thrust inside her. She grew wetter and wetter with each movement. He looked up at her, that evil grin back on his face.

“Come” He demanded.

She ran her hand down to her clit and began to finger it vigorously. Will slammed into her as hard as he could. The room was filled with moans and cries. Even as powerful as he felt Will cries of pleasure seemed to be the loudest. He flashed that grin again as she thrust her hips into him. He watched as her body quivered. Her hands desperately roamed the bed as she came, her body tensing. She called out his name, panting heavily. He watched every move she made grinning evilly. He didn't give her a minute to recover before barking his orders.

“Turn over.” He once again demanded.

She instantly did as he asked. She positioned herself on all fours, her ass for all to see. He pulled her towards him and entered her from behind. Abigail bucked and pushed her hips into him. She laid her head down on the pillow in front of her and with each thrust a low “Will” could be heard. Will ran his hand to her shoulder and locked his fingers in deeply. He used her shoulder to slam her into him. Her calling his name only added gas to the fire. He knew he was in control and hearing her call his name repeatedly confirmed it. He pushed down on her ass with his other handing feeling himself inside her. That was all it took. He closed his eyes tightly, his teeth sinking through his bottom lip. His whole body shook as he filled deep inside her. For a moment the room seemed to spin and he reveled in the pleasure that had taken control of his body.  
He let out a deep breath and removed himself, rolling to the side of Abigail. She had already collapsed on her stomach, a grin spread across her face.

“I thought you said you made a mistake.”

“I say a lot of things I don’t mean.” He smiled draping his arm over her back.

"Are you always so...forceful?"

"If the situation calls for me." He flashed that grin again. "And you needed to be shown who's boss."

"You're the boss."

They lay there in a comfortable silence, their bodies covered in sweat. The dogs had been scared off a long time ago and it made Will chuckle. He felt his eyelids growing heavy. He didn’t fight it. He nestled his face into Abigail’s neck, his arm still around her, and let the sandman take him away.  
Will yawned and smiled. He didn’t remember lying down but he sure felt good. He opened his eyes and froze. He felt his heart leap up into his throat and his stomach instantly tie in knots. There was no denying what had happened. They were both lying naked on top of the covers. He slowly moved his arm off of Abigail’s back and eased his way out of the bed. The only way to describe the expression on his face was pure terror. It wasn’t that Abigail wasn’t a nice looking girl it was that he was like a father figure to her. In his mind he just, he took a deep breath, had sex with his daughter. He walked backwards, his eyes still fixated on the bed, headed towards his dresser. He bumped into it and turned around to face it, looking over his should ever so often. He wanted to make sure she was still sleeping. He grabbed some clothes out and got dressed as quickly and quietly as he could. He stood at the end of the bed unsure of what to do. On the plus side at least he knew what or who rather he was doing when he lost time. He straightened his shirt and stuck out his chest. He walked over to her limp, naked body and shook her shoulders. He watched as her eyes fluttered open. She looked up at him, smiling instantly.  
She stretched and sat up Will automatically turning around.

“What’s wrong?” She asked. “You were doing more….

“I don’t want to know. Oh please I don’t want to know.”

Will wasn’t even thinking about what he was saying. Words were just coming out of his mouth. In a situation like this you didn’t have much time to think or over analyze everything.

He grabbed the sheet the best he could without looking at it. “Wrap yourself in that please.”

“Willy, I don’t understand.”

“Did you just call me Willy?” Will ran his hand down his face. “Please never call me that again.”

“But you

“Forget about when we were doing whatever we were doing. It’s over now. Time to forget about it. It’s all gone, bye-bye.”

Will noticed he seemed to have come down with a case of diarrhea of the mouth. This is what he got for saying he would use his time slips as an excuse for checking Abigail out.

“Okay I have the sheet on.”

“Are you sure because if you aren’t I am going to find brain bleach…

“YES!” She exclaimed.

“Brain Bleach?” Will mouthed to himself. Where had he even heard that? His nerves were working in full force.

He slowly turned around to face Abigail. He felt his heart sink when he saw her face. She had been crying and it was his fault. She doesn’t know what happened. It wasn’t her fault. He had no idea how to handle this. Did he sit down with her? Did he tell her that it wasn’t him? Only it was him but not really. He let out a loud sigh. He could really use Beverly about now. He decided to sit on the side of the bed and something told him eye contact was key here.

“Abigail, last night shouldn’t have happened. It was a mistake. “

“Way to be subtle, Will.”

Will cringed. “Sorry. I’m not very good at this.”

“So it’s like that then. Use me and lose me?”

Will’s eyes widened. He was so far out of his depth sharks were circling. He had never heard that from a woman before in his life. He didn’t even know how to respond. What are you supposed to say? What he wouldn’t give for a dead body about now.

“I’m not sure how to respond to that. I have never been in that situation.”

“You are now.” Abigail snarled.

“I wish I could tell you but I can’t. I just can’t. It’s all me. It’s not you.”

He watched her roll her eyes as she was getting dressed. “That’s what they always say. I never would have thought you were one of those guys.”

Will put his face in his hands. He could feel the sweat beading up on his forehead. “Abigail, you can’t tell ANYONE about this. I mean it not Hannibal not Alana, no one.”

He saw her shake her head. “AND the cherry on top you’re ashamed. Fuck you, Will Graham.”

Will took his punches and that one landed hard. He felt like the worst person in the world. He knew he couldn’t help it but neither could she. She was his victim. He didn’t know what he did when he lost time. It was like he had a complete other side of himself. That side got to come out and play for a couple hours while he was pushed inside somewhere. It sounded so crazy but that’s how it felt. His dark side got to come out and play. He wrestled with telling her the truth over and over again in his head. He worried what she would think of him. He decided it had to be better than what she thought of him right now. He made her sit down and he did something he never thought he would do. He opened up to another person that wasn’t his psychiatrist. He told her about the time slips and how they affected him. He didn’t go into detail about everything but he told her what she needed to know. All she said was she was sorry and she was ready to go back. The drive was quiet but it didn’t seem to be awkward. Abigail even grabbed his hand at one point, squeezing it. Will felt she was telling him it was ok for both of them.

“Can I have a hug?” Abigail asked as she stepped out.

Will nodded and wrapped his arms around her tighter than he had expected to. He kissed her cheek and watched as she walked away. He had a feeling he was going to be spending a lot more time with her. Maybe even in time he could tell her everything, just maybe. It’s so much easier when the person you are talking to doesn’t question your every move. Will stood there until she was completely out of sight. He still couldn’t believe the events of the last few days and tried to be hopeful. It had just been hard lately. He laughed thinking about what had happened. He would never tell another soul but in all this madness he managed to get laid. That had to count for something. He smiled and got back in the car. For a split second he thought about driving to Hannibal’s to tell him what had happened but instantly thought better of it. Some things are better left alone. And this was one of those things.  
~Fin


End file.
